Rusalka
The Rusalka (real name Svetlana Voroshilova) is a Russian assassin and a former member of the Babylon Coalition. She is one of the more puzzling members of the Babylon Coalition, as she does not seem to have any feelings towards killing, or any hint of a motive: she doesn't kill for enjoyment, or survival. She just kills, with no agenda or motive. Despite this, she was the second most deadliest assassin in the Babylon Coalition (just behind Bradley Houghton). She is also a blogger and YouTuber. Biography Early life Svetlana Voroshilova was born on July 25, 1996, in Volgograd, Russia. Her mother Magda Voroshilova, a Christian missionary was assassinated in a drive-by shooting by Muslim insurgents in Iraq. Her father Oleg sent Svetlana and her siblings away to live with relatives in the United States for unknown reasons. While in the United States, Svetlana studied business and computer science at Pinecrest University in Michigan and eventually graduated with a degree in both Computer Science and Business, eventually joining the Supermodel Business. Kidnapped by Los Eternos In early 2017, Svetlana's life was changed forever when she was kidnapped while on a photoshoot in Brazil. Her captors were none other than Los Eternos, a narco-terrorist organization that, at that point in time, was a growing narco-terrorist organization. She was taken to the jungles of Brazil, near the Amazon River, where she suffered months of torture while under Los Eternos captivity. She was later rescued by PMCs, hired by her rather wealthy father. The Babylon Coalition Six months after her rescue, Svetlana ran into financial issues; she was laid off from her modeling company, and then went into bankruptcy. A friend of her father's, Bradley Houghton, offered her a new job working for a syndicate of assassins and cyber-warriors known as the Babylon Coalition. They also offered her a place to stay at the Crown Hotel, a network of safehouses for members of the Coalition disguised as an ordinary hotel chain, free of charge, at least until she had the money to get a new place to live. Svetlana accepted, and later applied for another supermodel company as part of her "cover job" so people wouldn't suspect that she was a hitwoman. Bradley also personally trained Svetlana to be a lethal killing machine, and by early 2019, Svetlana had become one of the deadliest assassins in the organization, ranking second to Bradley. After achieving notoriety, Svetlana invented a new alias for herself to protect her true identity from the outside world: The Rusalka. Svetlana found the new job as a hitwoman "rejuvenating", though she also enjoyed her day job as a supermodel. However, this loyalty would not last, as she later defected from the Babylon Coalition after discovering its true nature. Starting a blog About three months after defecting from the Babylon Coalition, Sashenka was recruited into the Voice of Truth, the leader of which offered to give her a chance to expose the Babylon Coalition to the world. She accepted immediately, fueled by a desire to educate as many people as possible about the Babylon Coalition. In addition to this, she started a YouTube channel known as Truth Underground. On her channel, as well as the Voice of Truth, Sashenka educated the audience about the truth behind the Babylon Coalition, and her experienced within the Coalition, seeking to expose the Babylon Coalition to the world. This made her a target for termination by her former handlers. In addition to educating the audience about the Babylon Coalition, Sashenka published current event news stories. Joining the Reapers TBA Personal details Personality Svetlana is a quiet individual. She does not talk much, but when she does, she usually offers short greetings or random short comments. It is implied that she is introverted. As a hitwoman, Svetlana is a nearly apathetic individual, killing without remorse much like her trainer and mentor Bradley Houghton. Physical appearance Svetlana is described as a beautiful dame with a slim, hourglass shaped body and a beautiful, round face. She has deep blue eyes that, according to some, look like the Pacific Ocean. She was born blonde, but dyed her hair white as a means of manifesting her cold personality. Habits and beliefs Svetlana was an atheist for most of her life, but is later revealed to have converted to nondemoninational Christianity at some point after her defection from the Babylon Coalition. Later on in life, she revealed that she is asexual, lacking any sexual attraction to either gender. She views this as a "gift from God", believing that her asexuality is God's way of supernaturally "protecting" her from a perverted sexual lifestyle. Abilities Abilities *'Master martial artist': During her time in the Babylon Coalition, Svetlana was trained in various different martial arts by Bradley and various other senior members of the Babylon Coalition. Her fighting style is similar to that of Bradley Houghton, except she also incorporates elements of the US Army's US Army’s Modern Army Combatives Program, the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Pankration, Silat, Systema, Savate, Kung-Fu, Vale Tudo, and many fighting techniques. *'Master marksman': Svetlana is quite good with sniper rifles, able to hit a target at at least 600 meters or more. She was able to kill someone by shooting straight through a car door and penetrating the target's chest. She is also quite good with pistols and assault rifles. *'Master spy': Svetlana is a master when it comes to impersonation and disguises. She can use prosthetics and theater makeup to pass off as anybody and fool nearly everyone. Surprisingly, the only people who were able to see through her disguises thus far have been Edward Maglio, Corvus, Barry Maglio, and Kyle Bates. Quotes *''"Начни говорить, или последнее, что ты увидишь, это мой ствол, прежде чем я выбью тебе мозги!/"Nachni govorit', ili posledneye, chto ty uvidish', eto moy stvol, prezhde chem ya vyb'yu tebe mozgi!"/"Start talking, or the last thing you will see is my gun barrel before I blow your brains out!"'' *''"Это была плохая идея./Eto byla plokhaya ideya./That was a bad idea."'' Gallery Svetlana in action.jpg Sasha Luss as Svetlana Voroshilova.jpg Closeup of Svetlana Voroshilova.jpg Meet Svetlana Voroshilova.jpg Svetlana Voroshilova.png Target practice.jpg Rusalka's soft side.jpg Rusalka's new look.jpg Restaurant massacre.jpg Meeting with the Rusalka.jpg Killing the target.jpg Killing the client.jpg Deep contemplation.jpg At the hotel.jpg At the club.jpg Assassination of the target.jpg Pursued by assassins.jpg Category:Characters Category:Babylon Coalition members Category:Allies